One Chance
by Mistress Yuuki
Summary: He only had one chance of showing the world how he loved Yuuki- protecting her from himself.
1. Chapter 1

Zero Kiryuu was acting very strange. Though he did particularly show a cold demeanor, somehow his behavior was a bit _different_. A few days ago, Yuuki had noticed that Zero occasionally gave her a penetrating stare and when she would ask him why, he would suddenly storm off like nothing had happened. This thing bothered her. When he sees her approaching him, he would avoid her direction. What was wrong with him? She had to find out.

" Kiryuu Zero, you're asleep again! I know that being a guardian is tough with having duties and all that but you have to pay attention to my class! "

He had drowsed off again and it was annoying his professor. He caught a glimpse at Yuuki and saw her staring at him.

"What are you looking at? " he inquired nonchalantly.

"I-I w-wasn't! " she squealed.

"Right." he muttered, disbelief evident in his strained yet deep voice.

He knew deep inside that Yuuki had noticed the way he acted. He also knew that she was puzzled why he was trying to avoid her. He disregarded the fact that she was worried for him. He could hurt her, or even _kill _her. Zero had to stay away from her, just so that he could protect her from himself, from the beast that was consuming his whole form.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking past the corridors, Yuuki began to think thoroughly. It has been days since Zero had begun performing this strange attitude. It had bugged her for hours that she can't even concentrate on her studies! She had to know what caused Zero to act like that.

"Tonight. Yes, tonight. I will ask him. " she muttered whole-heartedly.

"EH? What are you talking about Yuuki?"

She shook her head and realized that Sayori was with her the whole time.

" Oh! I-I am sorry. Don't mind me! I'm just wondering irrelevant things off. No need to worry." She implied sheepishly.

"You know, you're acting strange today, just like Zero." Sayori muttered.

Oh! So her friend also noticed how Zero had acted. But, talking to him won't simply work. She had tried going after him during class breaks but he would avoid her direction. Even at night, when they were roaming around the area, he wouldn't mutter a word to her. Of course, she would start the conversation, but he would choose to ignore her.

Sayori and Yuuki headed off to their comfortable room. Her friend was going to snooze off now while she was just going to perform her "guardian duties".

"Good night Yori. See you in the morning"

She bid goodbye to her friend, who seems to be in deep slumber.

'Oh well, I guess I better call Zero, now' she thought.

She headed to Zero's room and began to notice that he wasn't there. She had figured that maybe he was now roaming around the school corridors.

Yuuki began to wander around the eerie areas of the school. She began to check areas where girls would normally snoop around to take a peek at their crushes that belonged to the Night Class on the other side of the building.

'That's weird. I've checked the whole area and still no appearance of Zero'

She continuously rambled her thoughts about Kiryuu Zero and had not noticed that deep red eyes were lurking through the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki inhaled the soothing air as the wind blew. This was going to be harder than she thought.

She had been thinking all the possible way that might trigger Zero's behavior and none seems to be sensible to her.

As soon as she was about to give up and head back to her quarters, she heard a rustle. She stopped at her tracks and began to listen. She felt crimson eyes watch over her.

"Show yourself." She commanded. She held her metal rod tightly. She sensed trouble.

" Yuuki, it is just me." A familiar silky voice uttered.

" K-kaname-senpai! " she exclaimed. She had not had the _slightest _idea that it was Kaname. Well that was just humiliating!

" Yuuki, have I not told you not to go to dangerous places without a companion? Zero Kiryuu perhaps?

You are vulnerable to the night class, after all." Her savior from ten years ago advised.

" Y-yes, Kaname-senpai but I'm capable of protecting myself. I was searching for Zero and I had the idea that maybe he was in these grounds." She explained quietly.

" Oh well. I may have to speak to Zero for those matters. Yuuki, go back to your quarters, like I have said earlier, you are _still _in a dangerous place. I hope you take my advice now." He inquired.

She nodded her head. She was dismayed that she had failed looking for Zero but atleast she had seen Kaname, right?

" I will be taking my leave. Good night, Yuuki."

And with that, he strode off.

" Maybe he's right." She sighed. She marched off and went back to her dorm where she entered room. Laying peacefully on the mattress, she let sleep take her.

* * *

" Zero, you know that this would happen to you, right?" Kaien Cross implied.

Kiryuu Zero was hungry. Yes, he had taken pills just to control his blood lust but it would simply not take over his hunger for Yuuki's blood. When he would take a glimpse at her neck, the beast in him would roar. He could not simply just drink _her _blood. She was special to him. The reason he ignored Yuuki was for the best of her. He was only trying to protect Yuuki and yet he still looks like a jerk to himself.

He slumped back to his chair and sighed. How long can he control the inner beast that wanted to consume Yuuki?


	4. Chapter 4

" _Yuuki, I can't control my desires any longer. I __**need**__ your blood." _

" _Zero, stop it! You're hurting me."_

_And everything went blurry and all he heard was a mortifying scream that ran through all his senses._

* * *

" OH GOD !" Zero screamed. His face was pale and his hands were sweating. He just had a dream- no, a nightmare. He conceived a nightmare that he lost all his sanity and was turning into a horrible monster, or in other words; a LEVEL E. He wanted to devour Yuuki in the illusion. He didn't want that. He can't do that.

He recollected what Kaien Cross once told him.

_" Zero, you know that this would happen to you, right?" _

The chairman's words sprung on his mind. Yes, he knew that there would be a time where the brink of his peace of mind would be taken away completely by his inner beast. Soon, he _could_ be a LEVEL E. Any minute, any day, any week; he _could_ transform from the cold silver-haired student that he is, and become a monster that mindlessly drinks blood from innocent people.

Gathering his senses, he quickly got off of bed. He looked at the time. He was late for his class.

* * *

Yuuki waited for his arrival. Why in the world would he be this late? Good thing that their teacher, the vampire hunter, was considerably late like Zero.

"Hey Yuuki, why do you think Mr. Touga isn't showing up? It's not like him to be this tardy!" Sayori exclaimed.

Yuuki's mind then drifted off to Mr. Touga Yagari. He was somewhat strange. Yes, he had a gruff attitude and a cold demeanor in that point, but she knew that deep inside he had a good heart.

"Oh well. Maybe, Mr. Touga had to speak with Chairman Cross."

" Oii!" shouted a quirky voice.

It was Kaseumi Kageyama, the class president of Yuuki and Sayori's class, and the boy who had a big crush on Ruka Souen.

" You two better be studying and not chit-chatting! Ruka- I mean the Night Class students will look down at us for this behavior. Off you work now." Kaseumi demanded. Boy, he really did want to be noticed by Ruka.

He strode off to another group of gossiping girls and lectured them of their actions.

*KNOCK*

All heads turned to the door. Who was knocking the door? Hmm, was is Mr. Touga?

Then a familiar blonde entered the classroom. It was Takuma Ichijo, the vice-president of the Night Class.

Girls started to squeal and giggle at his presence. Kaseumi glared at him while Yuuki and her friend looked at him attentively, confusion on their eyes. What was a Night Class student doing in their classroom? Not to mention that he was the vice-president of the Night Class and all!

" Uhm hello. I just wanted to see Yuuki. Hehe. If you would excuse us." He said sheepishly.

The females then started to glare at Yuuki. Oh man, they were jealous alright!

Yuuki stepped out of her desk and decided to ignore the glaring. She followed Ichijo outside her classroom.

"Ichijo, is something wrong?" Yuuki inquired.

"No, not really. It's just that Kaname has requested you to come this evening to his study. I don't know why he had to send in someone when he could do it himself." The blonde muttered.

" He wouldn't even talk us in the topic of why he wanted to see you tonight." He added.

Well that was strange. Frequently, Kaname would just mysteriously appear somewhere when she was alone, and now he wanted to see _her _in his study.

" Uhm, okay. Tell him that I'd come. Thank you Ichijo for the coming here." She muttered quietly. She knew that he had volunteered doing the task and she admired his personality. Vampires don't like sunlight and even if he should be resting in this time of the day, he was sent out in mere daylight to tell Yuuki information.

He bowed his head and smiled. Ichijo was one of a kind. Even though most of the Night Class students don't really like her, Ichijo was one of those vampires that treated her nicely.

" Yeah. I'll be taking my leave Yuuki. Bye." He bid goodbye to his friend and she waved back.

She returned to the classroom immediately. The glaring stopped and she brushed off the idea that they were still jealous and were talking something about her behind her back.

Then her gaze caught something. Wait, ZERO! He's there!

She got off to her seat and went straight ahead to Zero.

" Uhm Zero. I didn't see you last night. By the way, why are you not on time?"

He stared at her. There was a blank expression in his face but his eyes seemed to say something.

" That's none of your business." He coldly muttered.

Well this was just insulting! She was asking why he was tardy and it was not of her business? That's just rude!

" Well, excuse me for caring!" She shouted in fury.

She stomped to her seat, never looking back.

" Yuuki, are you alright?" Sayori asked, concern evident on her voice.

Yuuki nodded her head. She was so infuriated by his actions. Why can't he just be nice or a moment? She sighed and slumped at her seat. This was not what she wanted in any way possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours had past and still no trace of their teacher .The school bell surprised Yuuki as it rang loudly. Classes were over. Where the hell was Mr. Touga?

" Hmm. That's strange. Why do you think Mr. Touga Yagari didn't show up today? "

Sayori's voice brought her back to the real world. She shrugged. Even she, the chairman's adopted , didn't know.

" Yuuki, shouldn't you be running to the other building right now? I bet students are prancing now just to see their idols in the night class." Sayori advised.

Oh yeah! Well that slipped her mind. Yuuki thanked Sayori and ran as fast as she can. Maybe she can still catch up. Apparantly, she did. When she arrived, the doors were about to open and girls started squealing.

Yuuki spread her arms and adjusted the girls' lines, making sure no one stepped too far.

" Yuuki, I expect you later in my study." A deep voice murmured. It was Kaname. He gave a quick smile and strode off to the academy with the other Night Class students. Then, she caught Zero glancing at her, piercing eyes that glared at her like she did something wrong. She was still offended, shocked even, by his behavior towards her hours ago. How dare he? She cares for his welfare and he acts like a total jerk? That's a definite no-no!

After the Night Class students entered the building, girls went back to their dorms quietly. She was planning to get herself ready to meet Kaname at that evening, but something caught her arm. As expected, it was Zero.

" What do you want?" she hissed loudly at him.

"Where do you think you're going, Yuuki?" he retorted loudly, an equal tone as how she said her words.

"It's none of your business." She spat vehemently.

It stung his heart when she said those words. Zero really didn't mean what he said earlier. Payback was a real bitch sometimes.

" Let go!" she growled, in anger.

He didn't intend to hold her tightly , but knowing that she was about to see her precious Kaname, he had to stop her somehow.

Gosh, she was just to hard to handle! He let go of her hand and pulled her into his arms, into a hug that meant a lot to him.

' What the hell?' Yuuki thought. First, Zero was holding her arm tightly, not letting her go and now he pulled her for a hug? Things were really out of hand!

" Take care. " he murmured as he let go of her and walked away slowly.

She was about to follow Zero and ask him what was going on with him and why he was acting that way for a few days.

*KLAANG*

It was the town bell ringing, meaning that it was already evening. Kaname was expecting her right now in his study! She ran swiftly into the building, ready to see Kaname.


	6. Chapter 6

Minutes later, she found herself gasping for air. Why did she have to run instead of walking? She slowed her pace to see where Kaname's study was.

'Ah! There it is.' She thought. She made a few steps and knocked when she reached her destination- Kaname's study room.

" Come in." his deep yet silky voice softly commanded. It was somehow a mystery to her that his voice could send shivers through her spine. When she entered, she saw Kaname, sitting on his desk.

" I-uhm .. You wanted to see me Kaname-senpai?" she asked. It puzzled Yuuki of what her savior from ten years ago wanted to talk about.

" Ah, Yuuki! You have finally arrived. Yes, I did call for you . By the way, no formalities please. It makes me feel so _old _and _distant_ from you." He implied gently.

She nodded her head for approval. She was taken a back a bit by his words: _cold _and_ distant._

" So, what did you want to talk about, _K-kaname_?" she hesitantly mumbled. She stuttered at his name. She wasn't really accustomed to call him by his name, without formalities.

He chuckled. Yuuki always amazes him. In some point, every time they meet, she could always put a smile to his seemingly cold face.

" I called you here to ask you a personal question, if you may. "

" W-what i-is it?" she stuttered. Damn it! She couldn't say anything right. She needed her nervousness to fade away or else she would look like a fool to Kaname.

He laughed lightly again by her edginess. Boy, she sure was anxious!

" Tell me, Yuuki. What is Kiryuu Zero to you? What do you feel about him?" he asked

' Why is he asking me that question?' Yuuki thought to herself. Why was Kaname asking something like that? She didn't know but she wanted to find out.

" Yuuki?" he asked. Why was Yuuki taking too long to answer his simple question?

" I-I'm sorry Kaname-sen- I mean Kaname!" she blurted out.

Oh crap! Now she looked like a fool!

" I know this is a personal question Yuuki but I wanted to know what you are to that Zero and what is he to you." His smile faded lightly. This wasn't just a joke. Kaname was asking a serious question.

" I'm sorry Kaname. I was taken off guard. Well, Zero is a nice friend to me, I guess." She replied slowly.

She began to think. What really is Zero to her? Was Zero her friend or something deeper? She had mixed emotions about Zero.

" Friend? I see." He coldly said

" K-kaname, is anything wrong?" she asked, worry on her voice. She sensed something wasn't right and she had to find what was wrong with Kaname.

" I don't think you're telling the truth Yuuki. Tell me, when have you started keeping secrets from me, ?"

" I'm not keeping anything from you, Kaname. Look, I- I just don't know anymore." She began muttering, tears forming from her brown orbs.

" I'm sorry for asking this, Yuuki. I didn't mean to offend you. Forgive me?" He apologized. He stood up from his desk and pulled her into his arms. He patted her head, soothing her. He knew tears were brimming through her eyes right then. He didn't want to upset her but he had to know what Yuuki felt for the silver-headed vampire hunter.

" You can go now, Yuuki. I think it's past your dorm curfew. Thank you for sharing your thoughts Yuuki. Good night."

He let go of her and gave her an apologetic smile. She nodded her head and walked out of his room.

* * *

Walking past the trees of the academy, she began to think about her and Kaname's confrontation. He scared her a bit by his questions. He wasn't harsh when he asked her but it was somehow disturbing that he was really fretful to know what he felt for Zero. He asked gently but she knew deep down, there was hurt in his voice.

" What is he to me?"

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a yelp coming from the woods. She immediately took out her metal rod.

She had no time to think about what happened earlier with her and Kaname. Right now, she had to deal with the shrill scream that seemed _too_ familiar for her ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Running as fast as possible, she followed that voice that was still screaming, in agony and pain. Standing behind a tree, she saw something. Silver hair! That meant- Zero!

He was screaming, yelping in pain. His normal lilac eyes were turned red, and he looked at her like she was a precious steak. He was kneeling at a tree. What in the world was happening?

Her metal rod fell to the ground as she saw his condition.

" Yuuki, yuuki." He whispered.

She began to run to him. He needed her help somehow and she had to help in any way possible. She knelt down and saw pills, sprawling at the soil. Wait, those pills were for vampires. It only meant one thing. Kiryuu Zero was a vampire.

From the looks of it, he just simply can't drink any of the pills that he was to take. It was compulsory for him to take the medicine every now and then so that he could tame the wild beast that was threatening to get out of him. He needed blood now. He can't take any of those anymore. Drinking Yuuki's _blood _was damn tempting!

Standing on his knees, he began to reach for her.

" Yuuki." He, again, muttered her name..

She whimpered slightly. This was just so intense! He ,then, put his hand on her shoulder.

Bring her closer, he put his arms around her waist.. His lips were indented with her alabaster-skinned neck. He dipped his head furthermore where his mouth was touching her neck. His fangs were emerging now.

" Z-zero." She uttered. For Zero, her smell was just so alluring!

She blushed crimson when she felt something lick her neck. Was he going to bite her now?

She squeezed his shoulders and dug her nails at his back as something pierced her neck. He bit her! Blood slid down her neck as he drank from her.

While she was whimpering from pain and slight _pleasure_, he was in heaven. It was bliss pleasure. Oh, how long he had waited to taste her. Well, he needed to stop now where the means were going to killing her.

" Z-zero, stop." She commanded softly. If he didn't stop from drinking now, she might die.

He was brought back by Yuuki's order. He stopped drinking and faced her. His handsome face looked intently at her and his lips and chin were full of her blood.

" I-I'm sorry Yuuki." He apologized. Yuuki was one of the most important people- no the most important person in his life, and he drank her blood. What had he done?

She looked at his guilty eyes and smiled lightly. Though, she knew that it was a bit painful considering that Zero bit her with no warning, she felt proud that Zero had stopped when she commanded him to.

Her body felt limp. It felt like a lot was drained from her.

Before she could speak, she fell unconscious. Zero extended his arms to catch her, and he did. Sweeping her to his arms, he ran back to academy, Yuuki on his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Running back to the dorm, Zero desperately pounded Chairman Cross' door.

" Zero, is anyth- Woah! What happened to her?" Kaien Cross inquired, shocked to see what he saw.

Zero was cradling Yuuki at his arms, supporting her weight.

" Lay her down there and I will check at her." His adoptive father said. Yes, Kaien Cross was a legendary vampire hunter and people _and _vampires assumed that the only thing they knew is how to slay a vampire. It was far different than that though. Vampire hunters were not just able to kill Level E Vampires but to check if anything is wrong with the bitten victim.

He silently obliged and placed her at the sofa.

Kneeling quietly, he examined Yuuki's injury. He saw two holes at her alabaster skin and he knew just what happened.

After he studied her closely, he stood up, a lips firming.

Zero gasped. He wouldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to Yuuki.

" Zero, don't worry. Yuuki is fine. She just fainted from the lack of resistance. There aren't anything severe." He began, breaking the silence. He gave a reassuring look and smiled.

" I'm going to leave now." He murmured.

He silently went out of the room, guilt consuming his conscience.

* * *

Kaien Cross slumped at his seat. He was done cleaning Yuuki's wound.

He couldn't help but worry at Zero. He couldn't blame him. He knew that Zero was holding himself back from biting Yuuki.

He slowly went to his cabinet carefully and pulled out an emergency box.

He opened it and took out the bandages. He placed it carefully, not wanting to wake up Yuuki, at the injury and stood up quietly.

"Oh Yuuki, if only I could protect you always." He silently murmured, looking lovingly at his adopted daughter.

* * *

Zero got past the corridors, walking straight to his location- his sanctuary. Opening the door, he entered his room

and cursed lightly.

' Why had I done that?' he thought angrily, furious at himself.

He sat down at his bed and ruffled his silver hair.

He swore that he would protect Yuuki, even from himself and look what he's done? He bit her for bloody sake! Now that he hated himself for biting Yuuki, what would he do to himself if something bad happened to her? Judging now, he just wanted to kill himself and let everyone's misery, especially Yuuki's, go away.

Tears strung down his face. Bloody hell, why was he crying? Yes, it hurt that he was the one to hurt Yuuki but why were tears finally developing from his lilac eyes.

It was true that he didn't mind at all that he was drinking Yuuki's blood but when she fainted, realization came back to place and he took in how wrong.

How was he going to make things right when the only right thing about him was hurt by none other than himself?

Things in his life were really messed up.


End file.
